MALAS DECISIONES
by lilith369
Summary: Bella y Edward ya no son pareja pero si son padres de de una hermosa niña de 4 años. ¿Que harías para salvar la vida de quien mas amas? ¿y si las cosas no salen como esperabas?. y si tu malas decisiones tienen consecuencias ¿Que harías con ellas?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me atreví con esta nueva historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he leído en Fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado.**

**como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a S.M... yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a esta loca historia.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.<strong>

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong> CAPÍTULO I<strong>.

—No son compatibles.

Esa eran la tres palabras que esperaba no oír, una corriente fría recorrió mi espalda, lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis mejillas.

Esas tres palabras mermaban mis esperanzas. «_¿Qué seguía ahora?»_

— ¿Qué?

La voz desesperada de Edward se expandió en toda la habitación, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Podía sentir su frustración, miedo, angustia y dolor, porque eran los mismos sentimientos que recorrían mis venas. Solo Sólo que teníamos formas muy diferentes de reaccionar; mientras el él explotaba y se desquitaba con el mundo, yo me encerraba en mis mundos secretos de soledad.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Escuche decir a Carlisle. — Sé que las esperanzas de todos, estaban puestas en los resultados de estos exámenes…

Sabía qué significaban las palabras que Carlisle nos estaba diciendo. Limpié mis lágrimas, respiré hondo tratando de controlarme, mis pensamientos volaron lejos de esas oficina.

Vi a Edward ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro, su mano en su pelo tirando de manera descontrolada de él, esa era una especie de tic, lo hacía cada vez que algo se le escapaba de las manos, como ahora…

—Edward… hijo, se sé que estos no eran los resultados esperados, créeme todos estamos sorprendidos, como bien sabrás esto no es lo que normalmente sucede… pero aun aún hay posibilidades que alguno de nosotros sea compatible…. —dijo Carlisle, mientras le toca el hombro, intentando darle apoyo.

Edward se alejó con rabia y le espetó:.

— ¡Dios, papá!, sabes que eso, es casi improbable, si nosotros que somos sus padres y que éramos la mejor opción no somos compatibles… las Las posibilidades de que tú o mi madre o los padres de Bella o inclusive mis hermanos lo sean son prácticamente nulas… Como médico debes saber que entre más lejano el parentesco menos son las posibilidades de compatibilidad… No me vengas con tu maldito discurso positivo… porque no nos sirve… —termino terminó de decir con voz quebrada.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sin previo aviso, sobre mí al oír esas palabras. Esa era una realidad que yo no quería deslumbrar, una realidad que yo no solo me negaba aceptar, sino que a demás me era imposible aceptar.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí como mantra.

Me levante levanté del sillón, en el que me encontraba sentada y camine caminé hacia el ventanal. La oficina de Carlisle, se encontraba en un décimo quinto piso, dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Afuera hacia hacía un día hermoso, la primavera en pleno, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo; pronto comenzaría a descender para ocultarse en el horizonte, poniendo así fin al día, para dar paso a la noche y luego de la oscuridad, y después nuevamente el sol volvería a salir y un día se deslumbraría, con nuevas posibilidades y oportunidades.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí.

No está en ti rendirte Bella, me dije a mi misma_,_ soy una luchadora y esta guerra no la perderás hasta que no hayas dado tu último aliento.

—¿Qué opciones tenemos Carlisle? —pregunte pregunté mientras seguía mirando el horizonte, Edward detuvo su marcha.

—Bueno Bella… hay más opciones… —me Me volví a mirar al médico.

Edward no lo dejo dejó terminar, pude ver su frustración se apretó el puente de su nariz, como intentando llamar a todo su autocontrol. Conocía a la perfección las facciones de su rostro y sus diferentes expresiones faciales, era lo que quedaba después de mirar sus gestos por años y en ese momento podía ver su enojo.

—Vamos papá, no tienes que ser políticamente correcto con nosotros, deja de ser mi padre y háblanos como el excelente medico médico que eres.

—Edward, entiendo tu dolor…

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron estallar a Edward. Lo vi acercarse a Carlisle y espetarle con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

—No papá, tu tú no entiendes, porque es mi hija, la que se está muriendo…

—Maldita sea Edward, también es mi nieta y sabes muy bien que hemos ayudado a criarla,.. ... no No me digas que no entiendo cómo te sientes porque para mí, Nessy es una hija más y eso lo sabes - le espeto espetó Carlisle. era Era primera vez que lo veía perder su talante calmado, esto se estaba escapando de las manos y nos estábamos alejando del objetivo principal, mi hija.

Hacia Hacía 6 seis meses que mi vida dio un giro en 180°. A mi hija de tan solo sólo 4 cuatro años le habían diagnosticado, _Leucemia Mielogena Mielógena en crisis hemoblástica,_ que es una enfermedad asociada a una anomalía cromosómica, en la que el material genético del cromosoma 9 se traslada al cromosoma 22, imposible de entender para alguien como yo.

Y para nuestra mala suerte la Leucemia que aquejaba a Nessy, estaba en una etapa bastante avanzada, sus probabilidades eran bastantes pocas.

Cuando se desencadenó todo, a Carlisle le había tomado bastante tiempo descubrir la enfermedad de Nessy, sus síntomas eran fáciles de confundir con otros padecimientos, por ello cuando por fin se descubrió que lo que tenía era cáncer a la sangre, intentamos con las terapias básicas o recomendadas para su diagnóstico, esto es medicamentos, quimioterapia, pero tales tratamientos no dieron los resultados esperados, . por lo que Carlisle buscó otros tratamientos, hasta dar con uno llamado _Gleevec de la LMC,_ que sirvió para estabilizarla pero debido a lo avanzado de la Leucemia, no era una solución final sino más bien de carácter esporádica, por lo que nuestra única oportunidad era un trasplante de células madres.

Todo hubiese sido sencillo si hubiésemos congelado el cordón umbilical de Nessy cuando nació; de haber hecho eso, tendríamos en este momento una reserva de Células madres, para poder empezar con el tratamiento que ella necesitaba para sanar, pero no lo hicimos y ahora no teníamos nada

Nuestra única posibilidad era el trasplante de células madres. Pero por lo que nos estaba diciendo Carlisle, eso tampoco sería posible en un corto tiempo, ya que nosotros _sus padres_ no éramos compatibles con ella, por lo que había que comenzar la búsqueda de posibles donantes.

Por ello es que necesitaba saber cuáles eran nuestras opciones.

Intenté concentrarme en eso, quería respuestas para poder trazar el camino que debía seguir para encontrar la solución a la enfermedad que tenia tenía a mi hija en una maldita sala de hospital y sólo Carlisle, su abuelo, me podía dar esas directrices para seguir y lo último que necesitaba era que Edward, mi ex pareja y padre de mi hija, dejara escapar su ser hormonal y armara un escándalo, No quería más problemas, quería soluciones y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, por lo que casi gritando les dije:

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos y ver las posibilidades que tenemos. — Edward se me quedo quedó mirando como si hablara un idioma que él no entendiera, no le di importancia, no tenía ánimos para entenderlo, esa era una causa que di por perdida hace mucho.

—Bella, tiene razón hijo… —Edward solo sólo bufó, me exasperaba su actitud, todos lo estábamos pasando mal no solo sólo él, Controlé mi frustración, no quería discutir con él, menos delante de su padre.

—¿Y Carlisle? —le pregunté, Edward reanudo reanudó su paseo, me desesperaba, me saca de mis cabales, conté hasta 10, para calmarme, pero no lo logré —. ¡Edward, puedes sentarte! Me estas estás poniendo nerviosa y en este momento lo único que quiero es saber cuáles son las posibilidades de nuestra hija, para poder concentrarme en ello.

Edward se detuvo, miré a Carlisle para que continuara.

—Los últimos resultados, de los exámenes realizados a Nessy, nos dicen que la Leucemia, está en una etapa avanzada, como sabes los tratamiento que intentamos no dio los resultados esperados y sólo han servido para estabilizar su estado de salud, por lo que un trasplante de células madres, es la única solución y al no ser ustedes compatibles para ser su donante, nuestras posibilidades se reducen, pero no se acaban… — Solté un suspiro, Carlisle se detuvo y me alcanzó unos pañuelos desechables, hasta ese momento no me era consciente de que las lagrimas lágrimas nuevamente corrían descontroladas y en silencio por mis mejillas, tomé un pañuelo y me limpié, Carlisle continuó en silencio por un momento más, como analizando las palabras, que utilizaría para continuar. — Lo que viene ahora, es realizar los exámenes para ver si alguno de nosotros somos compatibles… como saben todos estamos dispuestos a ser donantes…

—¿Y si ninguno es compatible, como dice Edward? ¿Qué hacemos en esa situacionsituación? —La respuesta a esa pregunta, me asustaba.

—Como ustedes no son compatibles, Nessy ingresará a la lista para trasplante, también estoy solicitando la ayuda a algunos colegas en otros centros de salud o bancos médicos no solo sólo dentro del país, sino que también de otros países, para ver si tienen en sus registros almacenadas células madres compatible con mi nieta…. Es una posibilidad remota y que puede demorar mucho tiempo y que se vuelve más complejo por el grupo sanguíneo poco común de Nessy… También estoy analizando tratamientos alternativos, pero nada es seguro… , son posibilidades al azar… y requieren de tiempo… pero es lo único que tenemos.…

Carlisle guardo guardó silencio, al igual que Edward yo me quedé pensativa, las posibilidades de Nessy, eran limitadas, eso yo lo sabía, la Leucemia se había avanzado rápido, y tiempo era algo con lo que escasamente contábamos.

Yo sin dudar hubiese dado todas mis células madres si con ellas, lograba dejar a mi hija libre del cáncer. Pero no era compatible.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie dijo nada por lo que parecieron horas.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí.

— Todo sería más fácil si Nessy tuviera un hermano, la compatibilidad entre hermanos es casi siempre de un 100%. —escuche decir a Carlisle.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?<p> 


	2. Capitulo II

**Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M, yo solo los utilizo para dar vidas a mis locas ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.<strong>

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecer también www. facebook groups  brujillizas. **

Por el banner de la historia en especial a Karen Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo les fue?

Escuché la voz preocupada de mi madre al otro lado de la línea, me mantuve en silencio, no tenía ánimos de explicar una situación que yo aún no asumía. Controlé el nudo en mi garganta, no quería llorar, conté hasta diez y le respondí:

—Mal mamá, ni Edward, ni yo somos compatibles. —Mi voz sonó contenida. Intenté controlar un sollozo, sin éxito.

Mi madre no dijo nada, con mi mano limpié mis lágrimas, inspiré con calma buscando controlarme, sabía que para ella también era difícil.

—Vamos amor. Hay que tener fe… Además, Nessy necesita que estés bien.

No le respondí, ella tampoco dijo nada.

De alguna manera el escuchar la respiración de mi madre al otro lado de la línea me calmaba. Mis padres eran un pilar fundamental en mi vida y en la de mi hija.

Luego de un rato, mi madre me preguntó:

—¿Qué viene ahora, bebé?

Tomé aire y me afirmé contra la pared, debía ser fuerte y explicarle a mi madre lo que seguía.

—Carlisle dice que hay que seguir buscando… Por eso deben realizarse los exámenes de compatibilidad para ver si pueden ser donantes… —expliqué. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos sin control, miré el techo y enfoqué mi mirada en punto fijo, quería dejar de llorar y a veces eso me funcionaba, conté hasta diez y continué—. O para descartarlos como tal.

—¡Oh, nena…! —respondió mi madre con voz afligida, sabía que también se estaba controlando para no llorar—. No te preocupes… Tanto Charlie como yo estamos dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea… ¿Lo sabes, nena?

—Sí, mamá, lo sé… —respondí con un sollozo. «_¡Malditas lágrimas!»_, con rabia volví a limpiarlas—. Gracias —dije finalmente.

—¿Cuándo podemos tomarnos las muestras? —preguntó mi madre.

—Carlisle dijo que lo mejor era que se acercaran cuanto antes a la clínica.

—Llamaré a tu padre para que vayamos… —Aparté el teléfono de mi oído, no quería hablar, me costaba hasta respirar del nudo que tenía en la garganta, volví a poner el teléfono en mi oído—. Bella, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó mi madre.

—Sí, mamá estoy aquí —le dije ya más tranquila.

—Todo saldrá bien… Ya verás, Nessy es una luchadora, lo sabes.

—Lo sé... —dije con resignación—. Mamá, te tengo que cortar, voy a ver a Nessy.

—Ok, nena. Dale un beso de mi parte.

No le contesté, sólo corté la llamada. Mi espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, dejé el teléfono a un lado, puse mis manos en mi cara y dejé salir el llanto que tenía. Lloré en silencio, las enfermeras que pasaban por mi lado, me miraban pero no decían nada, supongo que para ellas, que alguien llorara en los pasillos de la clínica era algo normal.

Cuando me calmé, me dirigí al baño, mojé mi cara, me miré en el espejo; mi aspecto eran horrible, mis ojos estaban rojos y tenía grandes surcos negros bajo los ojos, signos evidentes de la falta de sueño. Intenté arreglar el volumen mi pelo, pero fue imposible, lo amarré en una coleta, no había más opción.

Después de eso me dirigí al área de acondicionamiento previo y me vestí con el traje azul esterilizado. Nessy tenía sus defensas bajas producto del tratamiento al que estaba siendo sometida, por lo que Carlisle velaba porque todas las medidas preventivas se cumplieran al pie de la letra.

Mi hija se encontraba aislada en una habitación especialmente acondicionada para ella, esa era una de las ventajas de ser la nieta de una eminencia en la medicina.

Hacía dos meses que los pasillos de la clínica privada de Fork se volvieron mi segundo hogar. Conocía cada panfleto informativo que había colgado en las paredes, podía recitar los carteles que llenaban los diferentes diarios murales, había contado los azulejos de las paredes agrupándolos por tamaño, diseño o color; todas esos habían sido mecanismo de distracción, entre las esperas, ante alguna crisis o la toma de muestras para algún examen de mi hija, oportunidades en que los minutos se volvían horas.

Al llegar a la habitación 105 de pediatría, sólo esperaba que Nessy estuviera bien, sin dolores, sin sufrimientos.

Respiré hondo y entré. La habitación estaba iluminada, perfectamente limpia e higienizada. Reparé en la figura de Edward, quien estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Nessy, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse me miró.

—Nessy se acaba de quedar dormida —me dijo.

Yo sólo asentí.

Silencio.

Miré a mi hija dormir, estaba más pálida de lo normal. Su pelo comenzaba crecer nuevamente, su nariz respingona, sus labios en forma de corazón, era una pequeña yo, no se parecía mucho a Edward. O por lo menos eso era lo que todo el mundo decía.

Toqué sus pequeños brazos invadidos por los catéteres del suero. Tenía enormes hematomas, otra característica de la enfermedad que la aquejaba, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, su sueño no era tranquilo.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

Iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero se arrepintió, movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Olvídalo —dijo y en forma intempestiva se levantó y sin decir nada se fue. Lo observé irse y no hice nada por detenerlo, con Edward nunca se sabía.

Me senté en la silla que él estaba ocupando.

La habitación estaba tenuemente ilumina y en silencio, silencio que era perturbado por los ruidos de una clínica en constante movimiento.

Suspiré sonoramente. La noche sería larga, era mi turno de acompañar a Nessy.

La observé dormir.

_«¿Qué quería decirme Edward?». _Hacía mucho que no teníamos una conversación trascendental, sólo cruzábamos monosílabos y frases cortas, todo exclusivamente resumido a la salud o el tratamiento de nuestra hija. Habíamos vivido tantas experiencias juntos que era extraño no hablarle.

Había días en que me era imposible no sentirme melancólica, hoy era uno de ellos.

No podía dejar de extrañar a mi amigo, después de todo habíamos crecido juntos y desde que tenía memoria, él siempre había estado a mi lado y yo al suyo; consecuencia de que nuestras madres fueran mejores amigas, de que decidieran vivir en el mismo barrio y de que sólo nos lleváramos 6 meses de diferencia etaria. Un montón de eventos que de una u otra forma trazaron nuestra historia aun antes de que fuéramos conscientes de ello.

Me dolía verlo y no conversar y reír como antes, estar frente a él y no tener nada que decirle, ansiando que se marchara para que los momentos incómodos se acabaran. Si no hubiésemos tenido a Nessy…

Quizás todo sería más fácil, no estaríamos obligados a vernos, quizás el superarlo y seguir adelante, hubiese sido más fácil si no hubiese tenido que verlo constantemente, una de las formas más difíciles de olvidar a alguien era tenerlo cerca. Una experiencia que me enorgullecía haber superado con éxito, pero sin duda el término de mi relación con el padre de mi hija marcaba un antes y un después en mi vida.

Nuestra infancia había sido de ensueño, si bien nuestras familias no eran millonarias, teníamos una buena situación económica, vivíamos en un barrio residencial y en un pueblo tranquilo, lo que permitió que creciéramos en un ambiente familiarmente grato.

Yo era hija única de un jefe de policía y de una decoradora de interiores; Edward, por su parte, era hijo de un médico y de una organizadora de eventos; él tenía dos hermanos, Emmett, el mayor, no sólo en edad, sino que también en tamaño, y Alice, su hermana melliza, "_la pequeña duende"_ como solíamos llamarla, sus hermanos también eran mis hermanos.

Crecimos juntos, nuestros días transcurrían entre su casa y la mía, pasábamos tardes enteras jugando en el pequeño parque que estaba detrás de mi casa. Generalmente se nos unían otros chicos del barrio, nuestros más comunes compañeros de juegos eran las hermanas Denali: Irina, Kate y la pequeña Tanya, Jake y sus primos. Todos teníamos edades similares, íbamos al mismo colegio, formábamos una gran pandilla, pero mi relación con Edward siempre fue especial, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo.

En un determinado momento de nuestra adolescencia y como si fuese natural y obvio, las cosas cambiaron y el cariño se transformó en algo más.

A él le di mi primer beso y yo fui a la primera chica que él besó.

A los catorce nos hicimos novios.

A los dieciséis perdimos la virginidad.

A los diecisiete nos embarazamos.

Y antes de cumplir los dieciocho, éramos padres.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, un día mi máxima preocupación era el color del vestido que llevaría en la fiesta de graduación y al otro, debía preocuparme de preparar biberones, cambiar pañales, llantos, noches sin dormir, fiestas a las que no pude asistir. La transición entre ser una niña sin preocupaciones y transformarme en una mujer con múltiples responsabilidades me pilló por sorpresa.

La primera vez que tuve a mi hija en mis brazos, me sentí abrumada, era tan pequeña y frágil, me daba miedo tomarla, creía que se rompería en cualquier momento, tan dependiente de mí. Quizás suene el cliché más grande del mundo, pero en verdad parecía que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día.

Sonríe inconscientemente al recordar el momento en que vi a mi hija por primera vez, había sido extraño, por nueve meses estuvo creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de mí, moviéndose, pateando, pero aun así, no había aceptado que sería madre hasta el día en que la tuve en mis brazos. En ese momento se volvió real, tangible, tenía un rostro, necesidades que yo debía cubrir. Me hizo crecer, dependía de mí, yo era responsable de esa pequeña vida, una vida que Edward y yo habíamos creado.

Por su parte Edward estaba feliz, durante todo el embarazo había esperado ansioso la llegada de su hija, había cumplido mis antojos, soportado mi mal humor, el odio de mi padre.

Fueron doce horas interminables de trabajo de parto, Nessy había pesado 2.505 gramos y medido 48 cm.

Acaricié el rostro de mi hija, era perfecta, mi pequeño gran milagro.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, a cambiar el suero y revisar sus signos vitales, me aparté y la dejé hacer su trabajo. La mujer sólo me sonrió, yo le devolví una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos.

_«Era tan frágil_ —pensé—_,_ _ahora más que nunca»_.

La enfermera me dijo que todo estaba bien y se retiró, me volví a sentar en la silla, velando el sueño de mi hija. Yo no tenía sueño, mañana el cansancio me pasaría la cuenta, de seguro andaría quedándome dormida en cualquier lado, siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

Tomé mi celular y revisé mi perfil deFacebook_, _tenía 20 notificaciones, dos solicitudes de amistada y dos mensaje, ignoré las notificaciones y las solicitudes de amistad, abrí los mensajes. Uno era de Lauren, una amiga de la universidad, y el otro de Garret, mi amigo con derechos, sólo me preguntaban cómo estaba Nessy y cuando iría a la universidad. Alec me reclamaba porque lo tenía abandonado. Sonreí, él siempre me hacia reír, no teníamos nada serio, pero lo quería. Había llegado a mi vida en un momento preciso, trayendo un poco de luz en momentos de oscuridad total.

El término de la relación que teníamos con Edward para mí fue difícil, él fue el que me dejó, fui yo quien se quedó queriendo.

Analizando las cosas en perspectiva y haciendo un _mea culpa_ de todo lo sucedido con Edward, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo se había dado muy rápido, nos habíamos encontrado muy luego en la vida y habíamos fracasamos.

El embarazo y la posterior llegada de Nessy había complicado todo, tuvimos que saltarnos etapas, madurar, crecer. No estábamos preparados para ser padres, no era el momento, demasiada responsabilidad.

Amo a mi hija por sobre todas las cosas, pero llegó cuando aún éramos niños; evidentemente ella no era la culpable, fueron nuestras decisiones las equivocadas.

Suspiré.

Mi teléfono vibró, lo ignoré. Caminé hacia la ventana, eran poco más de las dos a.m. Mañana sería un día agotador, Nessy debía someterse a una nueva ronda de quimioterapia y aunque no daban el efecto esperado, ayudaba a mantener controlada la Leucemia.

Hacía casi cinco años mi vida había cambiado, dos rayitas en un test casero de embarazo practicado en el baño de mi casa, había puesto fin a mi niñez y a la de Edward. Estábamos en el último año de preparatoria, ese año era decisivo para enviar solicitudes a las universidades y poder estudiar lo que queríamos, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

Yo me quería morir, me daba terror la reacción de mis padres, después de todo era la nena de la casa. Edward estuvo ahí, me apoyó y mientras lloraba en sus brazos, me dijo—: _Estaremos juntos y todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, mi amor… Solucionaremos esto._

Esa mismo día le habíamos contados a nuestros padres.

Mi madre y Esme lo tomaron bastante bien, no estaban felices, pero se resignaron con facilidad; por su parte, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, nos dio un sermón sobre los métodos anticonceptivos y regañó a Edward porque esa conversación la había tenido mucho antes con él, precisamente para evitar posibles embarazos y no concebía como era posible que aun con la información entregada hubiese sucedido. Mi padre, por su parte, nunca mostró su decepción, pero yo sabía que lo había decepcionado, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba y veía mi vientre abultado.

Edward era un buen padre, cuando Nessy nació se trasladó a vivir a mi casa; era perfecto, él me ayudaba en todo, se encargaba de cambiarla, asearla y alimentarla. Teníamos una dinámica armada, él iba al instituto para lograr graduarse y yo rendí exámenes libres. Tuvimos éxito, los dos nos graduamos.

Pero debíamos pensar en nuestro futuro y nuestros sueños, sueños que debían adaptarse a nuestra nueva realidad. Éramos padres, no sólo debíamos velar por nuestro futuro sino que también por el de nuestra hija. El sueño de Edward era estudiar medicina como su padre; por mi parte, mi sueño era la abogacía. Habíamos planeado irnos a Nueva York. Viviríamos juntos en un pequeño departamento, nos graduaríamos con honores, seríamos exitosos y finalmente nos casaríamos. Pero eso ya no era posible, yo no pude irme a New York, no podía dejar a Nessy por tanto tiempo.

Edward creía que podía compatibilizar sus sueños con ser padre, se negó a dejar de lado cualquiera de ellos. —No quiero culpar a Nessy de nada —me dijo una tarde, que discutíamos nuestro futuro—: Sé que si me quedo acá, en algún momento culparé a mi hija de no poder alcanzar mis sueños y no quiero eso. Quiero poder darle un futuro mejor a mis chicas, ¿me entiendes, Bella? Dime que me apoyas, nena_. —_Yo tampoco quería que mi hija o yo fuésemos culpables de la frustración o el fracaso de Edward, lo amaba y anhelaba el proyecto de familia que planeábamos para nuestro futuro, lo apoyé por eso, porque lo amaba.

El día que fuimos a despedirlo al aeropuerto, fue difícil. —Todo esto es por nuestro futuro, por los tres —me dijo antes de abordar el avión que lo alejaría de mí. Se suponía que él estudiaría, sería el mejor, volvería, nos casaríamos y seríamos la perfecta familia del comercial de mantequilla. Pero esos planes nunca se cumplieron.

Nessy se removió incómoda en la camilla, miré mi reloj de pulsera eran las tres y quince minutos de la madrugada.

—Mami, quiero agua —me dijo, mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Caminé hasta su lado y la ayudé a beber agua. Después de eso se volvió a dormir. Me volví a sentar en la silla junto a la cama, recosté mi cabeza en la cama de mi hija y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

El llanto de mi hija me sacó de pensamientos. Y a penas alcancé a reaccionar y poner la cubeta de los vómitos, vació su estómago con violencia.

Después que hubo terminado la limpié y le di un beso la frente. La acaricié hasta que se hubo calmado

—¿Mami? —me dijo.

—¿Sí, bebé?

—¿Mi papi dónde está? —preguntó mientras con la mirada buscaba a Edward en la habitación.

—Se tuvo que ir.

—Ah… —me dijo con tristeza. Nessy amaba a su padre—. ¿Mami?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me puedes leer un cuento?

—¿Cuál quieres, mi amor?

—Uno de Minnie.

Busqué entre sus libros hasta encontrar el de las actividades de la casa de Mickey Mouse, su preferido. Me senté en la cama junto a ella para ayudarla a realizar las diferentes actividades del libro.

Hasta que se cansó y nuevamente se durmió.

La noche fue larga, dormí por momentos, siempre atenta a las necesidades de Nessy, ya que en cualquier momento, una nueva crisis se podía desencadenar. Sus movimientos intranquilos, sus quejidos, los vómitos, las enfermeras que interrumpían cada dos horas para cambiar el suero o suministrarle algún medicamento, ver sus signos vitales, monitorearla. Me hundí en un sueño intranquilo, siempre deambulando entre la inconsciencia y los sonidos que escuchaba fuera de la habitación. El llanto lejano de algún niño, los sonidos de camillas moviéndose por el pasillo, los murmullos de las enfermeras, etc. Ya en la madrugada, el cansancio pudo más y me perdí en las sombras oníricas de mi inconsciente.

* * *

><p>No estamos leyendo<p> 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF. **

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIA POR LEER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vagaba sigilosamente por el bosque riendo, el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, cegándome. Podía oír la risa de Edward a lo lejos. Mis coletas moviéndose de forma graciosa mientras corría, de pronto mis pasos me llevaban a un prado, que yo conocía, era el mismo lugar que de niños utilizábamos para escondernos con Edward. Estaba lleno de flores de distintos colores, podía sentir oler el olor de las flores, sentir el viento suave acariciando mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la simpleza de la vida. No había preocupaciones, miedos, responsabilidades, sólo era yo en medio del bosque, en un prado alejado de todo y todos.<em>

_Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos pude ver a Edward, quien me estaba esperando en el medio. Caminé hacia él. Cuando lo hube alcanzado me sonrió y yo a él, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y se llenó de nubes negras, miré al suelo y todas las flores estaban marchitas, secas, muertas, comenzó a llover, truenos y relámpagos. Sentí miedo, Edward aún me sonreía como si no fuese consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quería irme y resguardarme en mi casa._

—_Vamos, Edward, antes que se haga tarde —le dije._

—_Pero, Bella, no verás el regalo que tengo en mi mano._

—_Edward quiero irme a mi casa, tengo miedo —le dije, casi llorando._

—_Pero primero ve tu regalo —pidió, tendiéndome su mano._

_Miré su mano y, en ella, había una hermosa flor, de color amarillo. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward ya no estaba. Me encontraba sola en medio de la nada, no había bosque, ni lluvia, sólo oscuridad. El miedo se apoderó de mí, la sensación de no saber qué hacer me consumió, quería correr y no sabía a dónde, porque todo era igual. Sólo oscuridad. De pronto, pude ver algo brillando a lo lejos, intenté llegar a ello hasta que lo conseguí, era la flor que Edward me había ofrecido. Sentí una sensación de calidez y paz, quise tomarla…_

El sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta. Me desperté asustada, miré a la cama, Nessy aún dormía.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —me dijo una voz cálida. Al girarme, me encontré con mi excuñada y mejor amiga, Alice. Me sonrío—. ¿Cómo está Nessy hoy? — me preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, donde se encontraba mi hija.

—Igual… durmió intranquila… ya sabes —le respondí, Alice asintió, se sentó en la cama.

—Lo siento Bella... por todo —me dijo.

—Ya te lo dije Alice, no es tu culpa.

—Sabes que en cierta medida es mi culpa — me dijo con voz triste—. Yo propicié ciertas cosas y siento que me equivoqué, pero en verdad que en su momento pensé que era lo mejor… Tú y yo éramos como hermanas…

—No quiero hablar de ello —la detuve, ambas guardamos silencio, no quería tocar ese tema, no ahora y menos delante de mi hija.

Sabía de lo que quería hablar Alice, se sentía culpable, para mí aún era doloroso. Al terminar la relación que tenía con Edward, como un efecto en cadena, también habían terminado otras cosas, una de ellas había sido el perder a mi amiga y hermana.

Después de que Edward se marchó a Nueva York, yo me quedé en casa con Nessy, me dediqué ese año a cuidar de mi hija. Los días eran largos, me sentía sola, mis amigos no estaban, sólo estaba Tanya por lo que inevitablemente nos unimos, se volvió mi mejor amiga. Con Edward hablábamos todas las noches por _Skype,_ así el podía ver los avances de nuestra hija.

"_Todo es por nuestro futuro, nena… Por los tres",_ me decía cada noche cuando hablábamos.

Edward intentaba viajar todos los fines de semana para estar con nosotras, pero estudiar medicina no era fácil, por lo que no siempre podía viajar, por ello cuando él no podía hacerlo era yo quien viaja con Nessy a Nueva York. En esos fines de semana Alice nunca estaba, ella siempre viajaba a ver a sus padres y en esos momentos compartíamos como una familia, yo intentaba ayudarlo, estudiando sus materias con él, interrogándolo.

Cuando Nessy tenía poco más de un año, renuncié a mi sueño de ser una gran y exitosa abogada y entré a estudiar periodismo en la universidad de Port Angels.

Nunca fui muy sociable, pero hice buenos amigos en la universidad; Alec, el perfecto amigo homosexual, que se transformó en mi sombra o yo en la de él, me ayudaba en todo; Ángela, Eric, Lauren y Miky también eran mis amigos y formaban parte de mi grupo de estudio, en gran medida el que pudiese sacar mi carrera se los debía a ellos, ya que siempre me ayudaban en las materias y en los trabajos.

Mi tiempo se redujo, estudiar y ser madre no era fácil, al terminar el día estaba agotada, dormía poco, comía menos, estaba muy flaca y ojerosa. Cuando Nessy se enfermaba era un calvario, noches enteras sin dormir, paseándola para que calmara. Tenía poco tiempo para estudiar y mi vida social se redujo a nada, ya no podía viajar a Nueva York, las llamadas por _Skype_ eran cada vez más cortas.

En algún punto comenzaron los celos, él creía que yo le era infiel y yo creía que él tenía otra e inevitablemente nos fuimos alejando.

Y todo empeoró cuando Alice conoció a un chico llamado Steve y se trasladaron a vivir juntos. Alice ya no era mi hermana de alma, la distancia también la alejó de mí, no sabía nada de su vida, ya no hablábamos.

Por lo que Edward debía buscar un compañero de cuarto, yo le pedía a Tania que se trasladara vivir al cuarto que dejaba Alice, confiaba en ella era mi amiga.

Las peleas inevitablemente aumentaron, me sentía frustrada y culpaba a Edward, porque él no estaba todos los días con la bebé, él no dejaba de dormir o de hacer su vida por cuidarla. Las cosas no eran justas. Cuando Edward viaja y nos veíamos sólo discutíamos. Era imposible no reprocharle mi cansancio o mi frustración.

Él, por su parte, me decía que al menos yo siempre estaba con ella, él, en cambio, se perdía muchas cosas del diario vivir de su hija, no la veía dormir, no veía sus avances, él sólo era un padre por momentos, él también se sentía frustrado.

"_Siento que hago todos a medias, no soy un universitario ni un padre al 100% Vivo por momentos, cuando estoy en Nueva York muero por estar aquí y cuando estoy acá pienso que podría estar en Nueva York con mis amigos. No sé qué me pasa, no sé que quiero. ¿Entiendes cómo me siento Bella?", _me grito un día cuando discutíamos.

Todo se fue al carajo. Era la crónica de un desastre anunciado.

En algún momento dejamos de ser amantes. Yo no me sentía cómoda con mi cuerpo después del embarazo.

Más tarde dejamos de ser amigos.

Y nos transformamos en completos desconocidos que sólo eran padres de una hermosa niña.

Me di cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo.

Busqué la forma de arreglar las cosas, después de todo teníamos un proyecto de familia y yo lo amaba; por lo que le pedí ayuda a Tanya, ella vivía con él, sabía cuál era su rutina, quienes eran sus amigos, yo quería saber que pasaba con Edward, saber si había alguien más. "_No hay nadie amiga, Edward sólo te quiere a ti_", era la respuesta de Tania cada vez que los celos me hacían preguntarle.

Y yo confié en ella.

Graso error.

En algún momento alguien dijo que yo tenía una aventura con Alec y por más que traté de explicar que mi amigo era gay, Edward no quiso escucharme. Y desde ese momento Edward cambió, se alejó totalmente de mí. Alegó que él quería vivir, tener experiencias, conocer otras cosas. _"Comer la misma comida siempre aburre, Bella"_ me dijo un día. _¡Maldito idiota!,_ se refería a mí, yo era la comida que se había aburrido de comer. _"Quiero conocer el mundo, divertirme y tú siempre estás cansada" _dijo otra vez. Como no iba estar cansada, si apenas dormía, él no tenía que cuidar a Nessy todos los días de la semana y a demás estudiar.

Al ser padre tan joven, había tenido que postergar demasiadas cosas y yo no podía acompañarlo a vivir esas vivencias. Y Tanya sí.

Una de las cosas que más dolió fue que él nunca fue capaz de terminar nuestra relación. Me enteré por Facebook, de su agitada vida social con mi supuesta amiga, y las fotos en que lo etiquetaban con ella, hablaban por sí solas.

Cuando lo encaré, me dijo:

"_Ya no quiero hacer más el papel de tonto, Bella"…"Yo también quiero vivir mi vida, ahora entiendo que éramos demasiados jóvenes para saber y tener conciencia del peso de las promesas que hicimos… Éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos, para siempre es mucho tiempo"_

Lo de Alec, sólo fue una escusa para terminar, sin sentirse culpable. Más tarde lo entendí.

Cuando le pregunté a Tanya ella sólo me dijo: "_lo siento, Bella, pero él siempre me gustó. No era mi intención hacerte daño y lo lamento, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que siempre he querido y deseado"_.

Quise matarla ese día, ideé mil planes para vengarme, desde crearle una cuenta en Facebook diciendo que era puta, hasta rayarle la casa con improperios. Me torturaba revisando sus fotos en sus perfiles, viendo lo felices que eran.

Estaba dolida, enojada, me sentía tonta, engañada.

Lloré como nuca lo había hecho.

No sólo había perdido al creía el hombre de mi vida, a mi amigo, sino que también perdí una de mis mejores amigas.

Luego comprendí que en verdad tenía dos opciones, amargarme la vida más de lo que ya estaba, ellos no iban a dejar de ser felices, yo sólo les daría una razón más para unirse, pasaría a ser la aquella mujer que no es capaz de olvidar, de dar vuelta la página, aquel personaje de la historia que nadie quería ser; o podía seguir adelante y opté por esa opción, mis notas mejoraron, los bloqueé de todo, no quería saber nada de ellos y de su vida, esa fue mi terapia.

Con esto inevitablemente nuestro grupo de amigos se disolvió, ya nunca más volvimos a compartir todos juntos, nos transformamos en extraños. Alice, Irina y Kate apoyaron a sus hermanos; yo sólo me quedé con Jake, quien quería matar a Edward.

De eso hacía ya dos años.

Al principio me costó, fue muy difícil, pero lo superé, la traición ya no dolía tanto.

Seguí con mi vida.

_No hay mejor remedio que el tiempo,_ dicen, quizás tengan razón. Concentré todas mis energías en mi hija y en mi carrera, y tuve éxito, mis calificaciones subieron considerablemente.

Alec, solía decirme que me comportaba como una máquina y era verdad, sino tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía torturarme. Mi amigo me obligaba a salir con él, fue en una de esas salidas, que vi al verdadero Edward. Alec me había invitado a un cumpleaños de unos amigos, y ahí estaba él, sólo que esa vez no estaba con Tanya, sino con otra chica igual de atractiva. Él no me vio, pero yo si vi como le metía mano a la mujer y se la llevaba a uno de los cuartos de la casa, mientras su otra novia escribía en Facebook, cuanto lo amaba.

—Vamos, linda —me dijo Alec—. Al menos no eres tú la de los cuernos.

—Ahora no, pero nadie me garantiza que antes no lo hubiese sido.

—Oh… nena, arriba el ánimo —me dijo mi amigo, mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile—. Vamos a mover ese cuerpazo que Dios te dio, quizás esta noche tú también verás las estrellas.

Claro que vi las estrellas, pero no esa noche, pero si otras que siguieron, había tenido mis andanzas, nada del otro mundo, hasta que conocí a Garret, era perfecto. No había preguntas, ni reclamos, estaba cuando lo necesitaba, no éramos nada serio, pero teníamos algo, un saca ganas como solía decirme Lauren.

Hacía un año Edward se había trasladado a Seattle, para hacer su internado en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y con él también se trasladó Tanya.

Las cosas no eran fáciles entre nosotros. Siempre discutíamos, sino era una cosa era lo otro. Le molestaba mi estilo de vida y yo aún no lo perdonaba por su engaño.

Por mi parte, intentaba ser cordial y tener una buena comunicación por nuestra hija, pero él me ignoraba, no me hablaba.

Nessy, vivía entre nuestras casas, yo la llevaba al colegio todos los días y el la iba a buscar. Yo pasaba por ella en las tardes, después de salir de la universidad. O a la casa de su madre si él tenía turno.

Yo estaba puertas de graduarme. Sólo me quedaba la tesis y sería una profesional.

Pero todo se volvió negro hacía 6 meses. Nessy empezó con malestares, fiebre constante, dolor abdominal, siempre estaba cansada, no tenía apetito. Al principio le diagnosticaron anemia, pero los malestares sólo se habían intensificado y Carlisle no podía descubrir la enfermedad que la aquejaba, había tenido que someter a mi hija a estudios y exámenes, algunos muy dolorosos, hasta que finalmente habían dado con lo que la aquejaba, cáncer a la sangre o también conocido como Leucemia. Esa era la buena noticia, la mala era que estaba demasiado avanzada para tratarla, la única esperanza era un trasplante de células madres.

Miré a Alice, sabía que ella había estado en una situación difícil, había tenido que elegir entre su hermano y yo, y había elegido a Edward. No podía culparla por eso, pero me dolía que ella no me diera el beneficio de la duda o que me digiera lo que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York entre su hermano y mi examiga, después de todo nos conocíamos desde siempre y ella había dejado que me engañaran y se rieran de mí.

Por ello no podía olvidar y volver a ser amigas, ya no confiaba en ella, porque yo hubiese metido las manos al fuego por ella, en especial por Alice.

—Algún día tendremos que hablar, lo sabes —me dijo mi ex cuñada, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Alice, nosotras ya hablamos y yo te dejé en claro lo que pensaba. ¿Para qué vas a seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas?, ya ha pasado demasiado agua bajo el puente… Tu hermano está bien y yo también, no quiero desenterrar el pasado… Deja las cosas como están —le dije con voz cansina.

—Extraño a mi amiga —me reprochó.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero no te puedo ayudar con ello.


End file.
